


Art: Clear Blue Skies

by AstridV



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn for Greyias, who gave me an open prompt for a friendshippy John/Rodney scene. (I threw in some blimps and hanggliders because I figured Sheppard would dig that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Clear Blue Skies




End file.
